


Una herida

by Jiang_Meili



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiang_Meili/pseuds/Jiang_Meili
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 8





	Una herida

Una misión. 

Una misión casi fallida que casi llevo a la muerte a uno de los espías más reconocido y amado por toda la organización. 

Y todo fue por él, por un estúpido error, un mal cálculo que casi los llevo a la muerte a ambos, si no fuera por Harry, el seria el del balazo en el costado izquierdo cerca del estómago. 

Fueron los cinco minutos más agonizantes de su vida, antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Aun recordaba la caliente, brillante y pegajosa sangre entre sus dedos, el agujero que podía sentir al tacto al hacer presión, su respiración superficial al tratar de no entrar en pánico. 

No podía llorar, era más su desesperación por la vida de su amante…. 

Sí, su amante, llevaban un tiempo así, todo había comenzado como algo inocente, solo una simple relación entre maestro y su pupilo, pero toda esa relación se fue trasformando en algo más carnal y este era el resultado de todo ese tiempo juntos, las misiones y el arriesgar sus vidas juntos, hiso que naciera un amor sincero y único, se dieron cuenta que solo se tenían el uno al otro y no les fue difícil atravesar esa línea pequeña entre el respeto y el cariño. 

Gracias a Dios el hijo de puta que le había disparado a Harry estaba bajo custodia, lo lograron atrapar a tiempo. 

Y como quisiera regresarle el favor, pero en estos momentos estaba más ocupado reteniendo las lágrimas ante la vida de Harry. 

Miraba ahí, su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, el medico hacia lo que podía, deteniendo el sangrado, sacando la bala, vendando la herida. 

Dio un salto al contemplar un apretón en su hombro, estaba tan concentrado en el procedimiento médico que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, respirando hondo tallo sus ojos húmedos y le dio la cara a la persona que le daría ánimos y su apoyo. 

No era de sorprenderse que fuera Merlín. 

Y verlo, su rostro lleno de compasión y nostalgia fue lo que lo detono todo, se derrumbó, se derrumbó en los brazos de su buen amigo y colega, gruesas lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Merlín. 

— Fue mi culpa — berreo entre sollozos. 

— No fue culpa de nadie, no sabían que el sujeto cargaba un arma — lo consoló con palabras suaves y tiernas caricias en la espalda. 

— Tendríamos que haberlo premeditado, yo.... era mi misión, Harry solo era apoyo, fue mi culpa que él estuviera en medio del disparo, lo hizo para salvarme — fueron palabras dichas con dolor. 

— Escucha, tú eres lo más importante en su vida, sin ti él no es nada, preferiría morir antes de verte herido — esas palabras se escuchaban de otra manera, lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos. 

— ¿Co.…cómo? — fueron cuidadosos esta casi seguro de que lo fueron. 

— Estas en una base con súper espías, es nuestro trabajo — el guiño que le dio provoco un volcán en el rostro de Eggsy. 

Merlín rio un poco, solo un poco, lo que la situación ameritaba. 

Eggsy llevo sus manos a su rostro avergonzado, si Merlín lo sabía, media organización lo sabría también. 

— Esto es una situación de Sugar Daddy y Sugar baby, ¿Ya vieron su edad? — bromeo Merlín queriendo suavizar las cosas un poco. 

El rostro de Eggsy pudo ascender más tonos rojos — Cállate — murmuro el joven, casi atragantándose con su saliva. 

No podía creer que todos lo supieran, eran discretos, limitando sus interacciones intimas solo en la habitación, quizás sus miradas o leves roses, hasta quizá su manera de hablarse fue lo que los descubrió. 

Suspiro lleno de alivio, ya no tendrían que seguir fingiendo, podrían demostrar su afecto abiertamente. 

Por fin el medico hizo movimiento hacia ellos desde el pequeño banco al lado de la cama, rodeo el borde y los encaro limpiando de sus manos la sangre de Harry con un paño con antiséptico. 

— Esta estable — Eggsy sintió que dejaba salir el aire que no sabía que retenía. 

— Con la nueva tecnología, en unas horas podrá levantarse de la cama — perezosamente el medico acomodo sus pertenencias en su maletín. 

— Le di un fuerte sedante y analgésicos, así que no sentirá dolor y dormirá las horas que le costará recuperarse — el doctor rodeo la cama con paciencia y camino hacia la puerta. 

— Gracias doctor — fue Merlín el que lo despidió, porque Eggsy estaba muy ocupado examinando a su amante. 

Eggsy dejo de escuchar después que el medico dijo ¨dormirá horas hasta que este curado por completo¨, Jesús su amado Harry viviría era lo único que importaba. 

Camino hacia el cuerpo tendido de Harry contemplando sus facciones relajadas, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí y que aun respiraba. 

Se conformó con tocar su cálida mano y sintió lo imposible, Harry apretó ligeramente sus dedos entorno a su mano, lo sentía, ¡Sabía que era el! 

— ¡Harry! Oh Harry estoy aquí — su rostro estaba imposiblemente cerca del mayor, susurrándole las palabras dulces y reconfortantes. 

— Te amo — le murmuro aquellas palabras que siempre estuvieron atascadas en su garganta y que no había podido pronuncias por miedo y soberbia. 

Harry se sacudió un poco reaccionando a sus palabras, él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, era Harry. 

Merlín sonrió a sus amigos y colegas, él siempre se imaginó que algo así sucedería, se complementaban muy bien, era como si fueran el uno para el otro, por eso no le sorprendió el día en que su instinto le dijo que ya había algo más entre esos dos. 

Dio vuelta y tomo el plomo de la puerta, necesitaban estar a solas y él les daría su espacio. 

— Ya que Harry está bien, me voy — Eggsy ni parpadeo hacia él, estaba más ocupado mimando y peinando los cabellos de su amante, mientras le murmuraba cosas dulces al oído. 

Sonrió para el mismo, negando con su cabeza, esta era una profesión donde el amor no tenía cabida, pero como siempre esos dos lo sorprendían amándose el uno al otro contra todo pronóstico, estaba feliz por ellos y sabía que los ayudaría con todo lo que pudiera, cerró la puerta con un último vistazo y vio a Eggsy caminando para rodear la cama, suponía que se recostaría del otro lado, suspirando deseo un amor así. 

Eggsy camino para rodear la cama, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Harry, quería que supiera que aún seguía ahí con él. 

Su peso hundió el colchón y con suavidad y delicadeza se movió hacia el centro cerca, muy cerca de Harry, sus movimientos eran lentos y apacibles, no quería hacer un movimiento brusco y lastimas al mayor. 

Por fin llego a su lado, al lado bueno y sano, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre mayor, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, respirando su aroma masculino y viril, lo amaba, lo enloquecía y lo atormentaba el verlo así. 

Quería sentirlo, sentir que respiraba, sentir su tacto, su calor, su piel caliente. 

Se concentró en el subir y bajar de su pecho, contando las respiraciones, memorizando sus imperceptibles movimientos. 

Se movió un poco más contra el cuerpo de Harry, amoldándose a él quería sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca que sus cuerpos permitieran. 

Y en cada respiración Eggsy sucumbió al cansancio físico y psicológico, quedándose completamente dormido en los brazos del hombre que ama. 

Harry soñaba con un hombre sin rostro que levantaba un arma contra Eggsy, volvió a sentir el pánico que le produjo aquello, la mera probabilidad de que su Eggsy fuera arrebatado de sus brazos lo hicieron moverse sin pensar, empujando a el menor antes de que la bala impactara contra él, recibiéndola en su persona. 

Sintió el agonizante dolor lacerante en su costado de nuevo, como si lo acabara de recibir. 

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, lo primero que su instinto hizo fue revisar su costado, parecía bien, vendado y limpio. 

Luego fue inspeccionar su entorno, su habitación, en casa, hasta ese momento sus instintos se percataron del peso en su hombro y el calor humano. 

Eggsy estaba a su lado, cuidando de él como buen chico. 

— Eggsy — susurro, tratando de despertarlo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura 

Eggsy hizo una mueca, frunció las cejas y apretó los labios, era evidente que no quería despertar Harry rio un poco, siempre era lo mismo cada mañana y era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. 

Su risa pareció llegar a oídos de su dulce chico que abrió los ojos perezosamente tratando de enfocar sus ojos, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. 

— ¡Harry! — su emoción lo llevo a abrazarlo por el cuello con efusividad y amor. 

Harry hizo una mueca, no sentía dolor, solo un entumecimiento ligero, Eggsy pareció notarlo porque se retiró de forma un tanto brusca e innecesaria. 

— Lo siento, lo siento — el joven se disculpaba una y otra vez, Harry rodo los ojos, ese muchacho y sus locuras, pero por el momento quería sentir esa joven piel y esos labios carnosos, en otro momento lidiarían con sus locuras y arrebatos. 

Cansado de sus disculpas, lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su boca, sus labios sabían tan bien como los recordaba. 

— Pensé que te perdería — dijo Harry contra los labios ajenos, respirando entre ellos, tomando el aire que le faltaba. 

— Diría lo mismo, pensé que te perdería, pensé que enloquecería, había mucha sangre y no te movías — fue por otro beso, esta vez exigía más de la otra persona, hambriento y voraz, alimentándose de su cuerpo y alma. 

Llamaradas se encendieron entre los dos, no fue necesario mucho, solo saber besarse como lo hacían, sus lenguas acariciando sus bocas, sus dientes mordiendo la carne blanda, succionando su saliva. 

Fue Harry quien rompió el beso, si no fuera porque el oxígeno era necesario, lo besaría hasta la muerte. 

— Por favor, necesito saber que aun estas con vida, que esto no es una ilusión mía — Eggsy acaricio temblorosamente los botones de la camisa de Harry. 

Harry tomo la nuca de Eggsy, uniendo sus frentes, mirando el brillo de los ojos de su joven amante, mirando el desastre que era Eggsy con tan solo un beso, sus labios hinchados, su boca entre abierta y su siempre perfecto cabello que ahora era un desastre. 

Acaricio las puntas del cabello en su nuca y volvió a tomar sus labios, asintiendo una y otra vez. 

Eggsy no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el control de la situación, Harry aún seguía herido y el no dejaría que moviera un solo musculo, se lo debía por haber salvado su vida. 

Se montó a horcajas sobre el regazo del mayor, desabotonando su camisa movió sus caderas para poder hacer suficiente fricción entre sus penes aun enfundados por la tela, pero, aun así, se sentía endemoniadamente bien. 

Eggsy gimió en la boca del otro metiendo las manos debajo de la tela de algodón, acariciando el pecho y el costado bueno hasta que sus dedos toparon con la pretina del pantalón. 

Con rapidez y agilidad quito todos los obstáculos entre él y el fantástico pene de Harry, aquel que lo hacía ver estrellas de mil colores, el que le regalaba los más maravillosos orgasmos y lo hacía vibrar de placer. 

Hizo exactamente lo mismo consigo mismo, saco su erección erizándose un poco cuando la aterciopelada piel toco el aire. 

Aglutino ambos penes y la pequeña fricción hizo gemir a Eggsy. 

Moviendo sus caderas hacia delante frotando ambas vergas en la mano del joven, Eggsy dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás rindiéndose al placer. 

Harry no podía mantenerse sin hacer nada, era un caballero y los caballeros no dejaban que su acompañante hiciera todo el trabajo. 

Así que se arrimó al cuello de su joven amante, tomando la suave piel con su boca, Eggsy gimió más alto, sabía perfectamente que era demasiado sensible en el cuello, orejas y mandíbula. 

— No- podre-mucho- mas— Eggsy se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, apretando un poco más su mano entorno a los dos penes, el movimiento de caderas se volvió más duro. 

Con un último movimiento de caderas, profundizo el agarre, exploto en su orgasmo, se derrumbó en el hombro de Harry, el cual beso el costado de su cabeza. 

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Eggsy lograra controlar su propio cuerpo, sintió unos escalofríos ricos propios del orgasmo. 

Le sonrió a su amante, esto aún no terminaba, no para Harry ni para él, quería sentirlo dentro de él, para que esto fuera real. 

Se puso de pie al lado de la cama, y sin quitar los ojos sobre la mirada de Harry, se desfajo la camisa, quito sus zapatos y retiro los pantalones junto con su bóxer, ya estaba duro con solo la mirada hambrienta del mayor, gimió quedito al contemplar como Harry lo acariciaba con la sola mirada. 

Se apoyó de los hombros del hombre mayor y se montó de nuevo en su regazo, temblando en anticipación tomo la verga de Harry, y la alineo a su hambriento ano, el cual se contrajo ante la perspectiva de la cabeza. 

Apretó los ojos y pretendía pasar el anillo de músculos cuando sintió a Harry detenerlo. 

— Te hare daño — Eggsy simplemente negó, no le haría daño, esa misma mañana hicieron el amor, y Harry que es Harry siempre lo preparaba bien, tan meticuloso como siempre. 

Así que aun seguiría algo dilatado. 

Dejo caer su cadera, sintiendo una quemazón intensan al paso de la verga de Harry, abrió y cerró la boca, tartamudeo palabras intangibles, se sentía bien, jodidamente bien. 

Cuando sus nalgas tocaron los muslos de Harry, dejo salir el aire que estaba acumulando, alzo y bajo sus caderas midiendo el terreno. 

No sentía molestia, ni dolor, se sentía bien y entonces la cabeza del pene del hombre mayor toco su sensible próstata haciéndolo temblar y gemir. 

Era hora, apoyándose en sus rodillas, comenzó a embestir hacia el cuerpo de Harry, lloriqueando aferrándose a los hombros de su amante, convulsionando de placer. 

Sus movimientos se volvieron rotaciones pélvicas salvajes, vibraba cada vez que empujaba contra su próstata y sollozaba cada vez más. 

— Vente para mi cariño, córrete para mí — susurro sensualmente Harry a su oído, antes de lamer la concha y mordisquear el lóbulo. 

Eggsy tembló cabalgando la gran verga de su amante. 

La mano de Harry apoyo el juego masturbándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos, jalando rítmicamente, estrangulando con los dedos fuertes, apretando la cabeza, estimulando en los lugares precisos, Eggsy gimoteo a punto de estallar. 

Apretando los dientes, encajando los dedos en los hombros de Harry se prometió no venirse hasta que su amante lo hiciera primero. 

La verga de Harry toco más profundo en su interior, hasta podía jurar que lo sentía abultado su vientre, taladro su próstata tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, perdió, no pudo más, se dejó llevar por el placer, explotando, su orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo en sintonía, su espalda se curvo maravillosamente prolongando un hermoso arco y dejo caer su cabeza lleno de éxtasis, soltando un gemido ahogado en un suspiro sentía vibrar todo su ser. 

No pudo evitar apretara su esfínter por las agresivas convulsiones propias del orgasmo, sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de su invasor estrangulándolo, poseyéndolo y exprimiéndolo, fue todo para Harry, fue demasiada la presión, no pudo contenerse más, esa deliciosa presión lo hizo llegar al borde, se corrió en su interior gloriosamente. 

Eggsy al sentir la semilla caliente tan dentro de él, sintió escalofríos erizando su piel, apretando los dedos de los pies, suspirando casi de alivio se desplomo sin fuerza sobre el pecho del hombre al que amaba. 

Su respiración era errática y aun tenia leves espasmos. 

— ¿Te lastime? — pregunto soñoliento. 

Harry beso su cabeza. 

— No — aunque eso era mentira, sentía la fresca sangre empapando los vendajes limpios, necesitaría de nuevo suturas porque las que tenía seguro se había roto. 

Pero valía la pena, por el gran polvo que le dio su novio, Eggsy no era de iniciar los encuentros, quizás por la vergüenza, pero necesitaba herirse más seguido si eso aseguraba una montada como aquella. 

Acaricio la espalda de Eggsy, que ya estaba profundamente dormido, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, chico irresponsable. 

Merlín abrió la puerta, inspeccionándolos con la mirada afilada. 

— ¿Todo bien? — su perfecta ceja se alzó al ver al joven Eggsy en esas fachas. 

— Si, pero llama al médico por favor — como pudo y su poca movilidad logro tapar la desnudes de su preciado novio con las sabanas. 

— Ustedes son todo un caso — negó con la cabeza su viejo colega. 

— Si — miro con amor el rostro dormido de su chico, como lo amaba y no podía conciliar un mundo sin él. 

Eran un equipo, una pareja de espías más allá de todo y todos.


End file.
